


Not Forgotten

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Femslashficlets - language of the flowers challenge [11]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Gen, Language of Flowers, Pre-Mass Effect 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 00:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: A little thing like house arrest won't stop the Shadow Broker from reminding Shepard that despite being worlds apart, she isn't alone or forgotten.





	Not Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> 12) lilac
> 
> The lilac flower has many meanings, but most are related to expressing love or affection:
> 
> In Victorian times, giving a lilac meant that that the giver is trying to remind the receiver of a first love.  
> Lilacs can also express confidence that the giver has for the receiver.

Four months into her house arrest, Shepard received her first sign that she hadn't been forgotten. She'd been coming back from a run at what passed for a gym in this place, one more day of sweating away her irritation and anger, her frustration at all her warnings being ignored. One more day being followed by her giant babysitter of a soldier who was curious or stubborn enough to keep making small talk as they walked back through the halls to her designated room. That was when she saw them. A small bouquet her bedside table. A splash of color in the mostly empty room she'd been stuck in for lack of any better options.

The Lieutenant behind her paused, and followed her gaze into the room, and then swore colorfully.  
"Command is _not_ going to be happy about this."

He stepped out of the room to call in the security breach but Shepard moved into the room at pick up one of the flowers. There was no card but she didn't need one. It was a relief to know she hadn't been completely forgotten. Liara always had know just the thing to pick her up out of a slump.


End file.
